Zephyr
Zephyr was a World I town created by Eagle about a week after he joined the CErver. Located between New Rome and Khanada, it was built in the sky at around y 100. Zephyr is shaped roughly like a bird, with two wings and a body. Zephyr slowly became World I's most populous town, with well over 20 residents by the time the World ended. Zephyr would be the first city in a series of three Fleet capitals all created by Eagle. It was succeeded by Elysium in World II, and by extension, Arcadia in World III. History Zephyr was created as a hub for Eagle and sheppersaga's organization, The Fleet. Eagle went on to build what would be called the Air Chapter, Zephyr, while sheppersaga built The Villa, the Land Chapter. Eagle planned for Zephyr to be a city where "nothing is ever finished" so there's "always room for improvement and more things." He did this with the (somewhat coincidental) bird-like design; if Zephyr needed more stuff or more room for houses, it was easily expanded. The first time this idea saw trouble was with what is now known as the Khanada Problem. Both the right and left wing were on a collision course with Khanada, the town across the ocean above which Zephyr was suspended. Luckily, Eagle was able to get permission from GameSultan to knock down anything that was in the way of the wings. Zephyr also began to expand in having things under the wings as well. At one time, Zephyr had requirements to gain entry, but later on only required approval from the Fleetmaster. About the Town Housing Lots themselves were free of charge and located on the left wing of the town. A railway was provided to transit to various homes on the wing. Many residents chose to sell various wares in front of their homes. Transportation between the Housing Wing and the Services Wing was provided in the form of several small rail lines. Shopping and Entertainment The other wing contained two stories. The upper and original of the two contained a public farm, an infinite-sell shop run by Eagle, a mushroom farm and an Obsidian generator (both set up by The_Fly_Ninja,) a mob dungeon, a mob drop machine, a Connect Four board, and other amenities. Below the wing was Vulture's Wake, which hosted a multitude of player-run stores selling all manner of goods. A rail line was also located in the Wake running the length of it, to allow fast transit of the wing. Air Headquarters A small drop (accessed by jumping off "The Beak" of Zephyr) below the center of town is the Air HQ, built largely by Eagle but with contributions by the rest of the Fleet as well. It served as a lounge, disco hall, library and various other things. Also present here was a suggestions board, where suggestions and ideas may be posted by the residents for Eagle to consider and potentially use. Lastly, space was available for a free-build museum of sorts where people may create works of art or contraptions viewable by the rest of the town. Other *At the bottom of the access tower was the only land-owned part of Zephyr, its public mine. *Zephyr could be accessed via rail from several locations, and also had its own warp. One could get a good view of Zephyr (and neighboring New Rome) by climbing The Perch, located behind the warp point. Residents Listed below are users who resided in Zephyr by the time World I ended. *Eagle *ThatOneGuyy *Krotoslol *SuperKing91 *draco12333 *Theivey3 *AnonymousPepper *The_Fly_Ninja *PezXCore *Sondast (undeveloped) *TheGimped *AlexTurbo *EXLemmy *Vongo1a (undeveloped) *Hellsilver *MechaJackson *Uber (later banned) *chewbacca419 *Twisted_Deviant (later banned) *HazMatt94 *LocoVader 2013-05-19_01.19.57.png|AlexTurbo's "grave" for Eagle Trivia *Zephyr was originally called Flockland, fitting to The Fleet's original name, The Flock. Thankfully, due to sheppersaga's encouragement, Eagle changed the names to Zephyr and The Fleet, respectively. *One of the more notable houses in Zephyr was The_Fly_Ninja's; a seemingly normal house, except for the fact that an identical replication existed under it, viewable from the Services Wing. Ninja paid homage to his old house in the current World III Fleet capital, Arcadia, making a new upsidedown house. *Zephyr is often considered the best of the three Fleet capitals by Fleet members and non-Fleet members alike, due to its simple yet effective design and practicality. *Zephyr is the second sky-city; Anemos precedes it. Category:Town Category:World I Category:Post-Spring Hiatus Category:Fleet Category:Location